Suite Life on Deck Parts Ways
by Brandon Russell
Summary: Here is my version of Suite Life on Deck. My series follows continuity from the original On Deck series. The first parts takes place after Suite Life's "Graduation" episode, an since it hasn't aired yet, Cody and Bailey are still apart.
1. RETURN TO PARIS PART 1

Since the summary isn't long enough, My series follows continuity and since tha final episode"Graduation" hasn't aired, Party on! is the episode Im going after. The gang celebrates graduation in Paris France, Cody and Bailey are still apart and have a hard time dealing with the return to the place where thay broke up, will they get back together? Is this the last time we see the gang together? Find out NOW!

"Return To Paris PART 1"

Pilot

**The Suite Life**

**on**

**Deck**

**PARTS WAYS**

"RETURN TO PARIS PART 1"

Written

By

Brandon Russell

9/12/10

Episode #PILOT

COPYRIGHT 2008 IT'S A LAUGH PRODUCTIONS, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. NOT TO BE

DUPLICATED WITHOUT PERMISSION. This material is the property of It's A Laugh

Productions, Inc. and is intended solely for use by its personnel. This

material is not for circulation and must be returned upon demand. The sale,

copying, reproduction or exploitation of this material in any form is

prohibited. Unauthorized distribution or disclosure of this material is also

prohibited.

THE SUITE LIFE ON DECK - PARTING WAYS

"RETURN TO PARIS PART 1"

CAST

ZACK MARTIN...DYLAN SPROUSE

CODY MARTIN...COLE SPROUSE

BAILEY PICKET...DEBBY RYAN

LONDON TIPTON...BRENDA SONG

WOODY...MATTHEW TIMMONS

MS. EMMA TUTWEILER...ERIN CARDILLO

MR. MOSEBY...PHILL LEWIS

MAYA...ZOEY DEUTCH

GUEST CAST

ADDISON...RACHAEL BELL

CAREY MARTIN...KIM RHODES

MR. TIPTON...BOB JOLES

KURT MARTIN...ROBERT TORTI

MARCUS LITTLE...DOC SHAW

THE SUITE LIFE ON DECK - PARTS WAYS

"RETURN TO PARIS PART 1"

COLD OPEN

FADE IN:

EXT. SKY DECK - NIGHT (NIGHT 1)

THE SEVEN SEAS HIGH GRADUATION BBQ IS GOING ON. LONDON AND BAILEY ARE SITTING AT THE JUICE BAR.

BAILEY

Can you believe that we have finally graduated?

LONDON

Really? It hasn't been that long.

BAILEY

It's been 12 years, well 15 for you.

LONDON

Wait I graduated?

BAILEY

Yeah, why do you think you were on stage getting a diploma?

LONDON

That was a diploma? I thought It was just a piece of paper signed by Mr. Moseby.

CAMERA PAN OUT TO SEE CODY AND ZACK SITTING AT A TABLE

ZACK

Well it's finally done and over with.

CODY

Yeah I'm surprised you made it this far and you didn't even get held back.

ZACK

And I'm surprised that you made this far and actually have a girlfriend.

CODY LOOKS OVER AT BAILEY WITH A SADDEND FACE

Had.

FADE OUT.

END OF COLD OPENING

ACT ONE

SCENE ONE

FADE IN:

EXT. SKY DECK - NIGHT (NIGHT 1)

AN OVER LOOK AT THE SKY DECK AND ALL THE GRADUATED STUDENTS. THE CAMERA PANS TO CAREY AND KURT WALKING UP TO ZACK AND CODY WITH SMILES ON THEIR FACES...

CAREY

Congratulations boys, High School Graduates, you finally did it, Both of you!

KURT

Yeah, way to go guys. Now you start the next chapter in your lives.

CAREY

Cody's going to Harvard and Zack's...

KURT

Zack's just relived to have graduated.

CAREY

I'm so proud of my little men.

ZACK AND CODY IN UNISON

MOM!

ZACK

Not in front of Maya.

CODY AT THE SAME TIME AS ZACK

Not in front of the guys.

MAYA APROACHES ZACK AND GIVES HIM A KISS AS CAREY, KURT, AND CODY WALK OFF

MAYA

Hey High School graduate.

ZACK HAPPILY MOCKING

Hey High school Graduate

MAYA

Was that your parents? I'm going to go meet them.

ZACK

NO! Please don't they will do everything and anything to embarrass me.

MAYA

OH, they don't look like they're the type to embarrass you guys. Well when am I going to get another chance to meet them, were both going to college together?

ZACK

Okay fine, I'll go introduce you just, don't say anything about college. I don't want them to know just yet. Why not?

ZACK

They still think I'm, staying home in Boston.

CAMERA PANS TO MR. TIPTON SURROUNDED BY HIS BODYGUARDS

LONDON

Hi Daddy,

MR. TIPTON WAVES BACK

BAILEY

It's so nice that your Dad showed up, I wish my family was here.

Piggly Wiggly, Myrtle, Abner, Clem, Uncle Dobs who got kicked by that goat, Paps, and all nine of my sisters.

LONDON

What about your Mom and Dad?

BAILEY WAIVING TO HER PARENTS THOUGH WE DON'T SEE THEM

Oh they're over there.

WOODY WALKS IN

Hey guys, What's up!

BAILEY

Nothing, I just met Mr. Tipton and waiting for Miss. Tutweiller's announcement on where we're going for our grad night party.

WOODY

I hope we get to go to Disney World. I hear they have the world's biggest apricot.

BAILEY

It's called Epcot, Woody.

WOODY

So it's not a giant fruit?

CODY WALKS IN

No Woody it's not a giant fruit. It's a Theme Park at Disney World that was opened in...

BAILEY CUTS CODY OFF

1982! October 1st to be exact.

CODY GIVING BAILEY A DISTASTFUL LOOK

Right? It's also an acronym for Experimental Prototype Community..

BAILEY

Of Tomorrow.

WOODY

So it's a big giant dome for living in? COOL!

BAILEY GIVES A SLIGHT SMILE TO CODY AS CODY TURNS AROUND AND WALKS AWAY

CUT TO:

ACT ONE

SCENE TWO

EXT. SKY DECK - NIGHT (NIGHT 1)

MISS TUTWEILLER IS STANDING AT THE PODIUM

TUTWEILLER

May I have your attention please. Parents, Graduates. Before we embark on our new adventures in life Mr. Moseby and myself have a surprise for all you graduates.

MR. MOSEBY

That's right. As our gift to you, we have booked for all of you grads to go on a special cruise to Paris, France.

WOODY

But we were already in Paris earlier this year.

ZACK

And who wants to be on a cruise when we've been on one for three years.

MAYA

Oh I love Paris.

ZACK

No objections.

MR. MOSEBY

The joy of this cruise is that the ship is all to yourselves with only the staff, Miss Tutweiller and myself.

TUTWEILLER

Now if all you parents don't mind, We have a cruise to get underway.

PAN TO LONDON AND BAILEY

BAILEY

I can't believe we're going to the place where my heart broke for the first time.

LONDON

Oh relax, at least this time you can visit that Le Pew guy without feeling guilty.

BAILEY

You know, I'm going to enjoy this trip, more than I did the last time and nobody will stop me.

CUT TO:

ACT ONE

SCENE THREE

EXT. SKY DECK - LATE NIGHT (NIGHT 1)

CODY WALKS UP TO ZACK SEEING THIER PARENTS OFF THE SHIP.

CODY

Hey Zack. Have you told Mom and Dad about college yet?

ZACK

No, not yet. I'm waiting till after the Cruise to tell them. Have you talked to Bailey yet?

CODY

No, not really. I walked up to her when she was talking to Woody and I felt out of place. Plus going back to Paris isn't really helping much.

MAYA WALKS UP AND KISSES ZACK

I can't believe we're going to Paris, It's such a romantic place.

CODY

Not really that romantic.

MAYA

Why do you say that?

ZACK

Last time we were in Paris, Bailey and Cody broke up and Woodster and I got into a bit of trouble.

MAYA

OH, I'm sorry Cody, What kind of trouble can you get into in Paris anyway.

WOODY

Some guy named Stephani stole my Satchel and we caught a known Art thief.

ZACK SCOFFS

It was a purse.

WOODY

SATCHEL!

MAYA

Well, that's all in the past now, I'm sure we'll have a better time than before. Come on lets go get ready for the dance.

WOODY

I'm on my way.

MAYA

I was talking about Zack and I.

WOODY

HURTFUL!

MAYA

Oh, Come on.

CUT TO:

ACT ONE

SCENE FOUR

INT. LONDON AND BAILEYS ROOM - CONTINUOUS (NIGHT 1)

LONDON ADMIRES HERSELF IN A MIRROR.

BAILEY

What are you doing?

LONDON

Admiring myself before tonight's dance. And what are you wearing?

BAILEY

It's my pajamas. At least you find fun into going. I'm just going to stay in tonight and rest.

LONDON

It looks like you just woke up. Why rest?

BAILEY LOOKS AT HERSELF COVERING UP

LONDON

Why not go? It'll be fun and you can find some cute boys to go out with.

BAILEY

As much fun as it sounds I just don't feel right being at a dance knowing that Cody will be there and...

LONDON

...And what? Knowing Cody will be in as much pain as you have been in? Plus you going and having a good time will probably make him jealous and want you even more.

BAILEY

Okay, I guess I'll go.

ADDISON WALKS IN

Have you guys seen Woody? I can't find him anywhere and we were supposed to go to the dance.

LONDON

He was Up on the Sky Deck with Cody last time I saw him.

ADDISON

Oh, So who are you going with Bailey?

BAILEY

No one!

ADDISON

Sorry. I thought you and Cody were going together.

BAILEY

Why would you think that?

ADDISON

I saw you guys talking earlier tonight and thought you were back on terms.

BAILEY

We're just friends, that's it.

CUT TO:

ACT ONE

SCENE FIVE

EXT. SKY DECK - LATE NIGHT (NIGHT 1)

AT THE JUICE BAR, ZACK LOOKS OVER BAILEY'S SHOULDER AS SHE SKETCHES SOME FLORA.

ZACK

Wow, you can draw!

BAILEY

Don't I know it.

ZACK

What is it?

BAILEY

It's the Eiffel Tower, a painting that I was doing last time we were in Paris. I thought I would finish it.

ZACK

That's not the painting you were going to give to Cody was it.

BAILEY

Actually, it is.

ZACK

You're not over Cody yet are you?

BAILEY HIDING HER TRUE FEELINGS

CHA, Yeah I am! Kinda... NO not really, I still Love him but...

ZACK

...But What? He spent a whole two days trying to get your anniversary to be perfect and even after you found out that it was London in his arms you still treated him horribly!

BAILEY FEELING GUILTY BUT REALIZING

But he didn't have to treat me like I was cheating on him.

ZACK

Pretty close. You were all over that Le Pew Guy.

BAILEY FEELING GUILTY

Maybe you're right. But that's not the point! He was about to kiss a complete stranger...

ZACK

Who turned out to be London. Just think about it for a bit and you do what you need to do.

BAILEY CONTINUES TO PAINT

CUT TO:

ACT ONE

SCENE SIX

EXT. SKY DECK - LATE NIGHT (NIGHT 1)

AT THE DANCE AS THE CAMERA PANS AROUND WE SEE WOODY AT THE DJ BOOTH WITH ADDISON, MR. MOSEBY IS RUNNING AROUND TRYING TO CALM EVERYONE DOWN WHILE MISS. TUTWEILLER FOLLOWS. ZACK APPROACHES MR. MOSEBY.

ZACK

Moseby, will you calm down and chill out. It's a dance, they're supposed to be jumping around having fun, for once.

MR. MOSEBY

OH, I guess you're right.

ZACK

Now if you don't mind some of us have dates to attend too instead of hanging out in my mother's basement playing druids and demons.

WOODY

Alright, this one's for all the lovers out there, grab a partner as we take this down a bit.

ZACK GRABS MAYA, WOODY AND ADDISON JOIN, MISS. TUTWEILLER AND MR. MOSEBY, LONDON AND A RANDOM GUY. CODY LOOKS OVER AT BAILEY AS BAILEY LOOKS OVER AT HIM. BAILEY GETS A SMILE ON HER FACE AND WAVES TO CODY. CODY TURNS AROUND AND SEE'S A GUY STANDING THERE AND WALKS AWAY. BAILEY GETS A CONFUSED LOOK ON HER FACE.

CUT TO:

ACT ONE

SCENE SEVEN

EXT. SIDE DECK OUTSIDE OF LOBBY - MOMENTS LATER (NIGHT 1)

CODY STANDS ALONE LEANING ON RAILING. WOODY APPROACHES

WOODY

What's wrong Cody?

CODY

I just don't feel like being in there right now.

WOODY

What happened? Did Mr. Moseby give you that weird look again.

WOODY MAKES A WIERD LOOK ON HIS FACE.

CODY

Not exactly. I looked over at Bailey and she was waving at some guy with a melted look on her face.

WOODY

AWKWARD!

CODY

Aren't you supposed to be DJ'ing the dance right now.

WOODY

Opps!

WOODY RUNS OFF

LONDON

Hey Cody, Why are you all alone out here?

CODY WITH SADDEND FACE

Just no reason.

LONDON

Why don't you go ask Bailey to dance? I'm sure she'd want you to.

CODY

She's too busy flirting with the other guys on the Sky Deck to dance with me.

LONDON

She finally moved on. Oh Well

LONDON TROTTS OFF BACK TO THE SKY DECK

CUT TO:

ACT ONE

SCENE EIGHT

EXT. SKY DECK - A FEW MINUTES LATER (NIGHT 1)

LONDON APPROACHES BAILEY SITTING AT THE JUICE BAR

LONDON

Where's that cute guy you were dancing with?

BAILEY

What guy? I've been at the juice bar all night.

LONDON

The one you were waving to and flirting with?

BAILEY

I wasn't flirting with anybody. I was waving at Cody.

LONDON WITH AN OOPS! LOOK

OHHHHHHH!

BAILEY

I waved at him and he turned around and walked away. It's like I don't even exist to him. I can't do this anymore. I might as well just pack up, leave and go back to Kettelcorn.

LONDON

You don't have to leave, besides you can't leave we're almost to Paris.

WE CAN SEE THE PARIS SKYLINE IN THE BACKGROUND

BAILEY

Look at it. It's so amazing.

MR. MOSEBY GRABS THE MICHROPHONE

Alright it's now 1 O'clock in the morning and we have a big day tomorrow. So run off to your cabins and get some well needed rest.

BAILEY LONDON HEAD TO THEIR CABIN AS CODY APPROACHES

CODY

Hey, Bailey can I talk to you for a second.

BAILEY GETS A SMILE ON HER FACE AS SHE LOOKS AT LONDON

Yeah what's up

CODY

I know that we have had some issues but I don't want Paris to ruin the friendship that we still have.

BAILEY

Yeah, Sure, Whatever.

CODY

Can we just enjoy our Grad Party with all of our friends.

LONDON

Bailey, hurry up I forgot my key to the cabin.

BAILEY TO CODY

Ok, for our friends, just as friends. Maybe this time we can actually have fun in Paris.

LONDON

Anytime now.

CODY

Hey Bailey...

BAILEY LOOKS BACK

CODY

Goodnight!

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

SCENE ONE

INT. LOBBY - MORNING (DAY 2)

MR. MOSEBY

Alright, be sure to be back here by 11pm

THE GANG WALKS OFF THE SHIP AND INTO THE HEART OF PARIS

DOWNTOWN PARIS

ZACK

So, what shall we do first.

MAYA

Well, we can go see the Eiffel tower, Notre Dame...

ZACK

Talk about Notre LAME...

MAYA PLAYFULLY PUNCHES ZACK

WOODY

There's Disneyland Paris! I wonder if they have apricots there?

CODY

Don't you mean EPCOT?

WOODY

No, I really want some apricots.

ZACK

Besides, I doubt Cody and Bailey want to go see the Eiffel Tower after their last visit.

BAILEY

I don't mind, at least this time I don't have a boyfriend to ruin my anniversary atop the most beautiful structure in the world.

CODY

I told you I was sorry. And you ruined it too. You were all over that Pepe Le Pew.

BAILEY

Oh, You didn't just go there.

MAYA INTERUPTING CODY AND BAILEY

So, where are we going first?

BAILEY

How about The Louvre, home of the Mona Lisa.

LONDON

They have a Moaning lady named Lisa there?

CODY

No, London, It's a portrait of a lady named Mona Lisa.

LONDON

OHHHHHHHH!

BAILEY POINTING TO A PICTURE ON A LAMP POST

London, That's a picture of the Mona Lisa.

LONDON

Oh, You mean the mayor. Gotcha.

ZACK

How about we split up and meet back at the tower at 8.

ZACK, MAYA, AND WOODY LEAVE TOGETHER.

CODY BAILEY AND LONDON HEAD INTO THE DIRECTION OF THE MUSEUM.

CUT TO:

ACT TWO

SCENE TWO

EXT. PARIS - MID DAY (DAY 2)

MR. MOSEBY IS WALKING DOWN THE STREETS OF PARIS TALKING TO MISS TUTWEILLER.

MR. MOSEBY

Finally a vacation without any of those hooligans to ruin my enjoyment of the La Villette Jazz Festival like they did of the Tour De France.

MR. MOSEBY GOES INTO A FLASHBACK OF THE TOUR DE FRANCE

It was a brisk fall day, Paris France. As the cyclists were riding past, Zack and Woody come around the bend wrecking all the riders in the race.

MISS TUTWEILLER INTERUPTS

You really don't have a life do you?

MR. MOSEBY

As I was helping Lance Armstrong up, an official pulled me up onto a bike and pushed me on my way. As I was receiving my trophy for placing first in the Tour, my dream was shot down as the crowd filled with anger and chased me throughout the city.

BACK FROM FLASHBACK A DARK COLORED TEENAGER STANDS NEXT TO MR. MARCUS

Ah those were good times, weren't they?

MR. MOSEBY LOOKS OVER AND FIND MARCUS LITTLE STANDING NEXT TO HIM

Marcus?

MARCUS

Hey Mr. M, how's it hanging.

MR. MOSEBY

What are you doing here?

MARCUS

My Broadway show moved to Paris for the summer.

MISS TUTWEILLER

You mean retainer baby?

MARCUS

Yeah. Number one show on Broadway.

Mr. MOSEBY

So are you busy? Care to join us? We're on our way to the Jazz Festival.

MARCUS

Sure.

CUT TO:

ACT TWO

SCENE THREE

INT. PARIS ART MUSEUM - MID DAY (DAY 2)

BAILEY CODY AND LONDON ARE ROAMING THE MUSEUM

BAILEY

Isn't this fun, three friends on a tour of one of the most famous museums in the world

CODY

Yeah, friends

BAILEY

What's that supposed to mean?

LONDON

IM BORED!

BAILEY

We just got here.

LONDON

I know, I was bored on the walk over here. Can we go shopping?

BAILEY

Go look at that shiny portrait over there.

LONDON

Ohhh, Shiny!

CODY LOOKING AT A PAINTING OF HIMSELF AND BAILEY ON THE WALL

CODY

Hey Bailey, why is there a painting of us on the wall?

BAILEY

Jean Luc?

CODY

You mean Pepe Le Pew?

BAILEY

This was the painting that I had painted for our anniversary. Jean Luc painted it. Then I punched a hole on your face.

CODY

OW!

BAILEY

He must have fixed it.

CODY

I Like it

BAILEY

You do?

CODY

Why wouldn't I? It's perfect. Just like...

BAILEY

Like what... Cody?

CODY

Never mind.

LONDON POINTING AT A PAINTING ON THE WALL

Hey look it's the mayor!

CUT TO:

ACT TWO

SCENE FOUR

EXT. PARIS NOTRE DAME - LATER (DAY 2)

MAYA

See, Isn't this interesting, were standing in the most famous cathedral in the world. Wouldn't it be nice to get married in a place like this?

ZACK

Yeah, We could get married and have babies while we're in college.

WOODY

You're going to college?

ZACK

Yeah. Who wants to go to the gift shop?

THEY ENTER THE GIFT SHOP AND WOODY FINDS A SATCHEL

ZACK

NO! You're not getting another purse.

WOODY

It's a SATCHEL!

WOODY WHISPERS TO ZACK

Hey, Isn't that Stephani?

ZACK

What is he doing here, I thought he'd still be stuck on top of the Eiffel Tower.

WOODY

Go get Maya and let's get out of here.

ZACK WOODY AND MAYA START TO CREEP OFF WHEN...

STEPHAN

Well, well, well, look who it is. The boys who stole my 5 million Euros.

ZACK

Don't you mean you stole it to begin with?

STEPHAN

Yeah, whatever. This time you're not getting away.

MAYA

Who's your friend Zack?

STEPHAN

And you brought a new friend. Not such a wise decision. Boys, get them.

ZACK YELLS

RUN!

THE LAST THING WE SEE IS THE THREE RUNNING TO A HOT AIR BALLOON

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO

TAG

FADE IN:

EXT. TOUR DE FRANCE - EARLY AFTERNOON (DAY 2)

WE ARE CLOSE ON MOSEBY AND MARCUS ENJOYING THE La Villette Jazz Festival.

MOSEBY

Finally, a day without those boys ruining my pleasure.

A BIG HOT AIR BALOON APPEARS BEHIND THE STAGE. ZACK MAYA AND WOODY CRASHES INTO THE STAGE. ZACK AND MAYA STRUGGLE TO GET OUT OF THE BALLOON. THEY BOTH RUN PAST MR. MOSEBY AND MARCUS

HELP! MR. MOSEBY HELP!

WOODY GETS OUT OF THE BALLOON AND FINDS HIMSELF ALONE

WOODY

Hurtful!

MR. MOSEBY IS OUTRAGED AND STARTS CHASING AFTER ZACK AND MAYA WITH MARCUS IN TOW

FADE OUT.

END OF SHOW


	2. RETURN TO PARIS PART 2

"Return To Paris PART 2"

Pilot

**The Suite Life**

**on**

**Deck**

**PARTS WAYS**

"RETURN TO PARIS PART 2"

Written

By

Brandon Russell

9/13/10

Episode #PILOT

COPYRIGHT 2008 IT'S A LAUGH PRODUCTIONS, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. NOT TO BE

DUPLICATED WITHOUT PERMISSION. This material is the property of It's A Laugh

Productions, Inc. and is intended solely for use by its personnel. This

material is not for circulation and must be returned upon demand. The sale,

copying, reproduction or exploitation of this material in any form is

prohibited. Unauthorized distribution or disclosure of this material is also

prohibited.

THE SUITE LIFE ON DECK - PARTING WAYS

"RETURN TO PARIS PART 1"

CAST

ZACK MARTIN...DYLAN SPROUSE

CODY MARTIN...COLE SPROUSE

BAILEY PICKET...DEBBY RYAN

LONDON TIPTON...BRENDA SONG

WOODY...MATTHEW TIMMONS

MS. EMMA TUTWEILER...ERIN CARDILLO

MR. MOSEBY...PHILL LEWIS

MAYA...ZOEY DEUTCH

GUEST CAST

ADDISON...RACHAEL BELL

CAREY MARTIN...KIM RHODES

MR. TIPTON...BOB JOLES

KURT MARTIN...ROBERT TORTI

MARCUS LITTLE...DOC SHAW

THE SUITE LIFE ON DECK - PARTS WAYS

"RETURN TO PARIS PART 2"

COLD OPEN

FADE IN:

EXT. PARIS - AFTERNOON (DAY 2)

MAYA, ZACK, MR. MOSEBY AND STEPHAN ARE RUNNING UP THE ROAD, STEPHAN IS CHASING ZACK, AND MAYA, FOLLOWED BY AN ENRAGED MR. MOSEBY.

ZACK

Are they gone?

MAYA

No, Keep running!

ZACK

Woody, throw something at them.

MAYA

He's not here.

ZACK

Where did he go?

CUT TO A SCENE OF WOODY AND LONDON IN TOWN AT A CONCEPT SHOP

LONDON

Oohhhh, pretty? I'll take all of it.

WOODY

You have a spending problem.

LONDON

No I don't, Oh And I'll have that one too.

CUT BACK TO MR. MOSEBY

MR. MOSEBY

When I catch you hooligans, you're all going to have 3 months detention.

ZACK

We're not in school anymore!

MR. MOSEBY

Well, I'll find a suitable punishment when I get you.

STEPHAN

You can't run forever. Get back here!

ZACK AND MAYA RUN PAST BAILEY AND CODY WHO ARE AT AN OUTSIDE CAFE

BAILEY

Was that?

CODY

No, It can't be. And so it begins.

FADE OUT.

END OF COLD OPENING

ACT ONE

SCENE ONE

FADE IN:

EXT. PARIS OUTSIDE CAFE - AFTERNOON (DAY 2)

CODY AND BAILEY SIT DOWN AT A TABLE, LONDON AND WOODY SHOW UP. WOODY IS CARRYING AN ARMLOAD OF NEWLY BOUGHT DRESSES.

BAILEY

I don't think that's your size.

WOODY

They're not mine!

LONDON

They're mine!

CODY

I think you have a spending problem London.

LONDON AND WOODY SIT DOWN. THE WAITRESS BRINGS THE MENU'S

WAITRESS

Today's special is snails served with a nice salmon fillet.

CODY

No thanks, we'll have the French Fondue Bourguignon. And I take my bread without mold.

WAITRESS LOOKS AT CODY

Oh goody. You're back.

BAILEY

You know her?

WAITRESS

Took you long enough to come back here with that special lady you care so much about.

BAILEY

Cody, What is she talking about?

LONDON

She was talking about you!

BAILEY

?

LONDON

This was one of the places Cody was going to take you for your anniversary. And they say I'm slow.

WAITRESS

Whatever you do, do not sing that god awful opera. It sounded like two dying French hens.

WOODY

Cody? Write an opera? Yeah right. You should hear him sing about his woes about bailey in the bathroom.

BAILEY

You wrote an opera for me? Can I hear it?

CODY

I don't think that's a good idea. Besides I wrote it when we were together and it wouldn't hold up to its meaning.

LONDON

It had a meaning? What? Hey Bailey I care so much about you that I want you to enjoy this train wreck.

CODY

It was written out of love. Not that it mattered. The whole night turned into a train wreck anyways.

BAILEY

I hope you're not blaming me for how that night turned out?

WAITRESS

Ah Love is in the air.

CODY

We're not together, let alone in "love"

WAITRESS

Could of fooled me.

CODY PICKS UP HIS GLASS OF WATER AND THE WAITRESS SIPS FROM CODY'S GLASS

Thanks I needed a cool down.

MR. MOSEBY AND MARCUS WALK INTO THE PICTURE AND SIT DOWN AT A TABLE

MR. MOSEBY

When I catch those three they are all going to be in so much trouble.

MARCUS

What kind of punishment have you come up with?

MR. MOSEBY

I don't know. Everything I've done so far hasn't worked out obviously. I guess I could try to actually throw them off the ship for a change. Literally.

MARCUS

Face it Mr. Moseby, There is nothing you can do to straighten out Zack. It's impossible.

MR. MOSEBY RAISES HIS ARM TO GET THE ATTENTION OF THE WAITRESS

Ah Waitress

MR. MOSEBY

I would like your Salmon Fillet, but without the snails.

WAITRESS

What can I get for you?

MARCUS

I'll have the French Toast with a side of eggs.

WAITRESS

Oh, how original. Let's go to France and have French toast. You want some French fries with that too? Or maybe some non moldy bread like that gentleman requested?

LOOKS OVER AND SEE'S WOODY SITTING AT THE TABLE

MR. MOSEBY

Woody?

WOODY

Moseby?

MOSEBY LOOKS CONFUSED

But? You? How? Huh? Ugh.

WAITRESS

Moseby? The same Moseby that ruined the Tour De France?

MR. MOSEBY

No! That was somebody else whose named just so happened to be Moseby.

WAITRESS PULLS OUT A FLYER WITH MR. MOSEBY'S HEAD SHOT ON IT

WAITRESS

No, I think you're the same person.

MR. MOSEBY

Time to run!

MR. MOSEBY GETS UP AND STARTS RUNNING AWAY

WAITRESS

Gets the MOSEBY!

A MOB CHASES AFTER MOSEBY AS MARCUS SITS BACK AND ENJOYS HIS MEAL.

CODY

Well, that's France.

LONDON

What?

CODY

I mark off all the countries where Moseby gets ran off from restaurants.

BAILEY

You do the map thing too?

CUT TO:

ACT ONE

SCENE TWO

EXT. DOWNTOWN PARIS - EARLY NIGHT (NIGHT 2)

ZACK PEAKS HIS HEAD OUT FROM BEHIND A CURTAIN

ZACK

Have we lost them yet?

MAYA

Wow, when you said you get in to trouble a lot, you weren't kidding. Where are we?

THEY LOOK BEHIND THEM AS A SPOT LIGHT SHINES ON THEM

ZACK

Oh NO! The aliens are coming for us.

MAYA

You hang out with Woody way too much. Were in a big top.

ZACK

A what?

ZACK AND MAYA STUMBLED INTO A CIRCUS UNDER THE BIG TOP

ZACK

Well, this is just great, what's better than getting chased by an evil villain? Getting stomped on by an elephant!

A GIANT AFRICAN ELEPHANT APROCHES THE BOTH AS THEY RUN AROUND THE TENT CATCHING LAUGHS FROM THE CROWD

ZACK

I'm pretty sure getting stomped on isn't part of the show. Why are they laughing?

MAYA

Because it's funny.

ZACK

Do you see me laughing? I think NOT!

MAYA

Come on, let's get out of here.

MAYA

Here, put these on.

POINTING TO THE CLOWN COSTUMES

ZACK

As if we haven't embarrassed ourselves enough today.

MAYA

Either this or get caught by Stephan and his goons he's got chasing us.

CUT TO:

ACT ONE

SCENE THREE

EXT. - LATE AFTERNOON (NIGHT 2)

ZACK AND MAYA EMERGE DRESSED IN CLOWN OUTFITS

ZACK

This way.

MAYA

See them anywhere?

ZACK

Yeah.

MAYA

Where?

ZACK

Look behind me.

STEPHAN

Hey! You clowns?

ZACK LOOKS BACK AT STEPHAN

ZACK

Yeah?

STEPHAN

You clowns haven't seen two kids run past here have you?

ZACK

Uh, No, No kids running past here.

ZACK AND MAYA START TO CREEP OFF

STEPHAN

Wait? Can I get a picture with you guys? My daughter loves clowns.

THEY TAKE PICTURES. ZACK AND MAYA START TOO CREEP OFF AGAIN

STEPHAN

Wait a minute? Can I get an autograph?

ZACK SIGNS THE PAPER

STEPHAN

Thanks!

ZACK WALKS AWAY AND CATCHES HIS WIG ON A HOOK

STEPHAN

Wait a minute?

ZACK

UH OH!

STEPHAN AND HIS GOONS RUN AFTER THE THREE

CUT TO:

ACT ONE

SCENE FOUR

EXT. - CONTINUOUS (NIGHT 2)

AN SHOT OF PARIS WITH THE EIFFEL TOWER IN THE BACKGROUND. THE CAMERA PANS OUT AND WE SEE CODY, AND BAILEY

BAILEY

Thanks for lunch today. It's such a nice evening. I'm glad this day is turning out the way I wanted.

CODY

Me too.

BAILEY

I'm glad that we can enjoy the trip together, as friends.

CODY

Oh, friends.

BAILEY

Yeah, just two friends enjoying the sights of Paris together.

BAILEY AND CODY LOOK INTO EACH OTHERS EYES AND START TO LEAN IN WHEN A MIME COMES BETWEEN THEM AND PULLS BAILEY AWAY USING HIS MIMING ROPE

BAILEY

Uh, Cody? Help?

CODY

Don't worry I speak mime.

BAIELY

What?

CODY

Watch.

CODY STARTS MIMING AND PUTS THE MIME IN AN INVISIBLE BOX. THE MIME, USING HIS HANDS, MIMES A BOX AROUND HIM. CODY WRAPS HIM UP IN ROPE, MIME OF COURSE.

CODY

Now that you have him all tied up, you can talk to him.

BAILEY

I thought mimes don't talk?

CODY

Watch. What's your name?

MIME LOOKS AND SHAKES HIS HEAD

CUT TO:

ACT ONE

SCENE FIVE

EXT. PARIS- MOMENTS LATER (NIGHT 2)

CODY IS HOLDING A PLATTER WITH DIFFERENT TYPES OF FOOD ON IT

CODY

I have cocktail weenies, I have bacon mini quiches, I have buffalo wings, mmm spicy. I have mini meatballs, average meatballs, and great big meatballs. I have chicken kabobs, lamb kabobs and chicken and lamb kabobs.

MIME

I am a vegetarian!

MIME HOLDS HIS MOUTH

30 years of silence down the drain.

BAILEY

How did you know he would talk?

CODY

Most mimes are vegetarian. Plus they are easily annoyed by constant talking.

MR. MOSEBY RUNS BY CODY AND BAILEY BEING CHASED BY AN ANGRY MOB

MR. MOSEBY

Help! Oh thank goodness I ran into you guys. Hide me!

CODY

Here, go behind the bush and stay quiet.

THE MOB RUNS BY ANS STOPS

ANGRY MAN

Where is he?

WAITRESS

Oh, Mr. Moseby. Comes out to play. Uh, miss, oh it's you guys. Where is the Moseby? You know where he is.

CODY

He went... That way

CODY PIONTS IN A DIRECTION

LONDON AND WOODY WALK IN. LONDON IS WEARING BRAND NEW CLOTHES AND WEARING JEWLERY ON EACH FINGER. WOODY IS CARRYING ANOTHER ARM LOAD OF NEWLY BOUGHT MERCHENDISE

BAILEY

London?

LONDON

What?

CODY

How much have you spent today?

LONDON

Not that much. Only a couple weeks allowance.

CUT TO:

ACT ONE

SCENE SIX

EXT. PARIS - NIGHT (NIGHT 2)

ZACK AND MAYA HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY STEPHAN THEY ARE TIED UP IN CHAIRS

ZACK

Maya, Wake up.

MAYA

Oh, Mr. Clooney, Let's just keep sleeping.

ZACK

Creepy? Hey look it's George Clooney!

MAYA JUMPS OUT OF SLEEP

Where?

ZACK

Works every time.

MAYA

Where are we?

ZACK

Does it look like I know, Its pitch dark in here.

MAYA

Why are we tied up?

A LIGHT TURNS ON AND SHINES IN THEIR FACES

ZACK

Oh no, aliens are coming! Again!

MAYA

Again, you hang out with Woody way too much.

ZACK

No I don't

MAYA

What about that girl you thought was a mermaid.  
ZACK

But it all made sense.

STEPHAN CAN BE HEARD IN THE BACKGROUND TALIKING ON A PHNOE

I got them, their tied up. No they don't have the money. We are on our way to Rome soon.

STEPHAN HANGS UP AND APPROACHES ZACK AND MAYA

Now you can't get a way. You're going to give me what I want and I want my 5 million euro's.

ZACK

I don't have any euro's but I have 5 dollars and a churro.

MAYA

Really?

ZACK

Mmm, still good.

STEPHAN

Well that just too bad. Boys put them in the crate, we have a train to catch. I'm sure you both are worth some very, very, good money.

THE GOONS FORCE ZACK AND MAYA

ZACK

Hey be careful, watch the hair. Ow!

CUT TO:

ACT ONE

SCENE SEVEN

EXT. PARIS - LATE AFTERNOON (NIGHT 2)

AN SHOT OF PARIS WITH THE EIFFEL TOWER IN THE BACKGROUND. WE ARE IN THE PARK WHICH LOOKS FAMILIAR, CONSIDERING IT'S THE SAME PLACE WHERE BAILEY WAS PAINTING HER PORTRAIT OF CODY AND HERSELF.

CODY

You couldn't have picked a better place?

LONDON

I want that painting, How much?

EVERYONE LOOKS AT LONDON

What, I love shopping.

BAILEY

Hey guys I got to take care of something. Why don't you both head to the tower. I'll catch up in a little.

CODY LOOKS AT BAILEY WITH A CONFUSED LOOK UPON HIS FACE. LONDON AND CODY MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE TOWER.

THE CAMERA PANS BACK TO BAILEY WHO SITS DOWN ON THE BENCH. SHE LOOKS UP AT THE TOWER AND LOOKS BACK DOWN SEEING CODY'S SMILING FACE IN HER MIND AS A TEAR ROLLS DOWN THE SIDE OF HER CHEEK. A FINGER GENTLY WIPES THE TEAR AWAY. BAILEY LOOKS UP AND FINDS JEAN LUC STANDING IN FRONT OF HER.

BAILEY

Jean Luc? What are you doing here?

JEAN LUC

What? I can't see my favorite girl when she come to visit me?

BAILEY

Visit you? The only reason I'm here is because I didn't want to stay on some boat while my friends are having the time of their life.

CODY COMES INTO FRAME BEHIND BAILEY AND JEAN LUC. HE OVERHEARS BAILEY TALIKG AND DEEPS FURTHER BEHIND THE BUSHES.

BAILEY

And it's because of you I lost the best person that ever meant anything to me. It's because of you that my life has been miserable for the past 5 months. I never want to see you again. Oh and by the way...

BAILEY PICKS UP THE PAINTING SHE HAD BACK ON THE BOAT AND SMASHED IT OVER LEAN LUC'S HEAD.

BAILEY

You can have this painting back too!

CODY, SURPRISED, WALKS AWAY BACK TOWARDS THE TOWER TO MEET UP WITH LONDON AND WOODY.

BAILEY SITS BACK DOWN ON THE BENCH WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE AS ZACK AND MAYA RUN PAST SCREAMING "HELP!". STEPHAN RUNS PAST AND LOOKS AT BAILEY.

BAILEY POINTS IN THE DIRECTION THEY WENT

That way...

BAILEY GETS UP AND WALKS OFF SET.

CUT TO:

ACT ONE

SCENE EIGHT

EXT. EIFFEL TOWER - A FEW MINUTES LATER (NIGHT 1)

ATOP THE EIFFEL TOWER, THE GANG MEETS UP. ZACK RUNS INTO THE SCENE AND ASKS FOR LONDONS HELP OUT OF BREATH

ZACK

London. I need 5 Million euro's

LONDON

I have a churro?

MAYA

No 5 million euro's in U.S. currency.

STEPHAN

Ah, Now I have three more kids to take to Rome.

LONDON

I've always wanted to go to Rome.

ZACK

You have already been to Rome. Now's not the time London.

STEPHAN

London? As in London Tipton?

LONDON

Yeah!

STEPHAN

Forget the rest of you I'm taking Miss Tipton..

LONDON

Where we going?

MAYA

London, give him the money?

STEPHAN

You have the money?

LONDON

How much?

ZACK

5 Million euros.

LONDON

Uh, No Way!

STEPHAN

Give me the 5 million or you'll never see your friends or family again.

CODY

Just give him the money.

LONDON

You take checks?

STEPHAN

Sure, just give me the money.

LONDON GETS OUT HER CHECK BOOK

How Much?

STEPHAN GETTING FRUSTRATED

5 million euros.

LONDON

In English?

CODY

$6,529,998

LONDON

Forget about it. Here have 1 million and that's my only offer.

STEPHAN

We're not negotiating. 4 million?

LONDON

Two.

STEPHAN

Three and a half?

LONDON

Three. This is my last offer.

STEPHAN

SOLD!

ZACK TO CODY

Cody, where's Bailey?

CODY

She was down in the park last time I saw her.

ZACK

Well, she was there when we ran by. Hey wasn't that the park where that guy was all over her.

CODY STARTS TO RUN OFF

ZACK

Where you going?

CODY

I know where Bailey is.

CODY RUNS OF CAMERA

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

SCENE ONE

EXT. SKY DECK - NIGHT (DAY 2)

MR. MOSEBY IS SITTING AT THE JUICE BAR LOOKING LIKE HE'S BEEN RUN OVER MY A CAR DRENCHED IN MUD. MISS TUTWEILLER WALKS IND AND ASKS

MISS TUTWEILLER LAUGHING

What happened to you?

MR. MOSEBY

Those hooligans ruined another perfect trip to Paris. And where did you run off too?

MISS TUTWEILLER

I met a guy. He took me out to lunch, a movie and had a nice time in the park, until Zack and Maya ran by being chased by some guy.

MR. MOSEBY

Well, at least you enjoyed the day.

MISS TUTWEILLER

Not really. As Zack ran by he made a comment about finally getting a boyfriend.

MR. MOSEBY

And what's so bad about that.

MISS TUTWEILLER

He told him my age and how many boyfriends I have had and that I live my sorrows with my cats.

MR. MOSEBY

There's still a bit of daylight left. Would you join me for dinner tonight? I'm going to L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon.

MISS TUTWEILLER

It would be my pleasure.

THEY WALK OFF

CUT TO:

ACT TWO

SCENE TWO

EXT. PARIS - NIGHTY (NIGHT 2)

THE PORTRAIT OF CODY AND BAILEY IS SHOWN PANNING OUT TO SHOW BAILEY IN THE MUSEUM. BAILEY STARTS TO TEAR UP. CODY WALKS INTO VIEW AND STARTS TALKING TO A MUSEUM EMPLOYEE. THE EMPLOYEE POINTS TO BAILEY WHO IS NOW SITTING ON A BENCH. CODY COMES FROM BEHIND HER.

CODY

That's one good looking girl in that painting.

BAILEY TURNS AROUND AND SEE'S CODY.

BAILEY

Cody? How did you know where I was?

CODY IN SILENCE STARES AT HER

BAILEY

I'm sorry.

CODY

You shouldn't be sorry. I was the one who screwed up by jumping to conclusions after looking through the binoculars.

BAILEY

No! I went overboard after I saw you almost kiss London. I thought for sure You had found someone better than me.

CODY

I could never find anyone better than you. You were meant for me. I meant when I said I never stopped loving you. You ARE the one for me.

CODY TAKES BAILEYS HAND AND LEANS IN TO KISS HER.

CODY

Let's not let something so stupid come between us again. I love you so much. I don't want to ever hurt you again.

BAILEY

But how did you know where I was?

CODY

Simple. Back at the tower, I was coming back to get you when I saw Jean Luc and I overheard you telling him off.

THEY BOTH SIT DOWN ON THE BENCH LOOKING UP AT THE PAINTING OF EACH OTHER.

AN OLDER LADY WALKS INTO THE SCENE

Will you look at the painting, it's a masterpiece.

CODY

Muriel?

MURIEL

Who wants to know hot stuff.

BAILEY

Oh no you didn't just hit on my man.

CODY

Uh Bailey? Muriel used to work at the Tipton in Boston. What are you doing here in Paris?

MURIEL

I'm enjoying my retirement. And looking for some hot studs like that one.

MURIEL FLINGS HER ARM UP AND KNOCKS A VASE OFF OF ITS STAND

I'm not cleaning that up!

CUT TO:

ACT TWO

SCENE THREE

EXT. EIFFEL TOWER - NIGHT (NIGHT 2)

WE SEE STEPHAN ON THE PHONE

Yes, I got the money... A check for 5 million euros in U.S. currency... The daughter of Mr. Tipton... Yeah, London Tipton... Of course I looked at the check... Wait a minute.

STEPHAN LOOKS AT THE CHECK

It's fake? It's written on the back of a candy wrapper. Sorry boss. I'll get the money.

MR. MOSEBY AND MISS TUTWEILLER WALK INTO SCENE.

MISS TUTWEILLER

That was a very good dinner. Thank You.

MR. MOSEBY

Pleasures all mine.

MR. MOSEBY LOOKS AT THE LIGHT POST AND SEES A FLYER FOR RETAINER BABY.

MR. MOSEBY

How about a show? I have always wanted to see Little Little Live!

MISS TUTWEILLER

It's a date!

MR. MOSEBY

Oh!

MR. MOSEBY HOLDS OUT HIS ARM AS MISS TUTWEILLER LINKS HER ARM. THEY WALK OFF SET

WE CUT TO ZACK AND MAYA AT THE EIFFEL TOWER

ZACK

How was that for adventure.

MAYA

The best day of my life. I could get used to your little "adventures" I can honestly say this day was so much better because I had one person with me the whole time.

ZACK

Woody? You got a thing for Woody now?

MAYA

No silly. I was talking about you.

WOODY

HURTFUL!

MAYA LEANS IN A KISSES ZACK

ZACK

I could defiantly get used to that.

ZACK HUGS MAYA

WOODY

Awwwww.

CUT TO:

ACT TWO

SCENE FOUR

INT. MUSEUM - NIGHT (DAY 2)

BACK AT THE MUSEUM BAILEY AND CODY ARE ENJOYING LOOKING AT THE PORTRAITS

BAILEY

This has turned out to be such a fabulous day. And I have you to thank for it.

CODY

I'm just glad we're back together.

CODY'S PHONE GOES OFF

ZACK

Dude, it's after eight. Where are you?

CODY

I'm at the museum with Bailey.

ZACK

We'll hurry up and get back here.

CODY

Okay, Bye.

ZACK

Hey, Cody?

CODY

Yeah?

ZACK

I told you it would work out.

CODY HANGS UP

CODY

Come on. They're waiting for us at the Eiffel Tower.

BAILEY HOLDS OUT HER HAND AS CODY GRABS IT. CODY AND BAILEY WALK OUT THE MUSEUM AND THE EIFFEL TOWER IS IN THE BACKGROUND. THE CAMERA STOPS AS BAILEY AND CODY WALK DOWN THE STREET HOLDING HANDS.

BACK AT THE TOWER ZACK, MAYA, WOODY AND LONDON ARE SITTING AT A TABLE EATING DINNER. BAILEY AND CODY WALK IN ANT SIT DOWN AND START EATING. CONVERSATION IS QUIET WITH ONLY A SNICKER HERE AND THERE. CODY LOOKS UP.

CODY

Guys, this may be the last time that all 6 of us will be together in the same place. I just wanted to say, Thank you. Over the past three years, we've been stranded on an island together. Been in jail, competed against each other, lived the same day over and over and over.

ZACK

Uh, Cody, that was only you.

CODY

Right? We've been to some of the most famous and recognized places in the world. From London and Rome to Greece and even the Bermuda Triangle. It's been the best three years of my life and for that I thank you.

ZACK

Don't forget about the people we've met. Like Bailey, who was a dude.

BAILEY

Thanks?

WOODY

And Marcus.

ZACK

Marcus too. There was also that hot babe that washed aboard.

MAYA HITS ZACK IN THE ARM

ZACK LOOKING AT WOODY

Who turned out to be an actual human instead of a mermaid.

WOODY

It all made sense.

BAILEY

What about the girl who tried to get rid of London.

LONDON

I liked her.

CODY

She tried to throw you off the ship?

BAILEY

The most important thing is we are all together for the last time in a city that now means so much to us. I for one, can't believe I'm saying this but, I for one am glad that it's you guys that I could spend my life with, including you Zack.

WOODY HOLDS UP A GLASS

To the best friends anybody could ever have.

THE REST RAISE THEIR GLASSES AND IN UNISON

CHEERS!

AS THEIR GLASSES ALL TOUCH THE PICTURE FREEZES

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO

TAG

FADE IN:

EXT. EIFFEL TWER - NIGHT (NIGHT 2)

ZACK IS LOOKING THROUGH BINOCULARS AT MR. MOSEBY AND MISS TUTWEILLER ENJOYING THEIR NIGHT IN THE PARK.

ZACK

Hey guys look?

BAILEY LOOKS THROUGH

It that Moseby and Tutweiller? They Look so cute together.

CODY

You know who else looks cute together?

BAILEY DOES HER FLIRTATIOUS LAUGH

ZACK

Do you have to do that every time Cody says something about you?

Hey, I have a great idea! Woody, grab that bucket of water balloons.

IN THE PARK MR. MOSEBY AND MISS TUTWEILLER ARE ENJOYING LOOKING AT THE STARS

MR. MOSEBY

This has turned out to be such a great evening.

MISS TUTWEILLER

A lot better than the last time we had dinner?

MR. MOSEBY

Most definitely.

ALL OF A SUDDEN WATER BALLOONS START RAINING FROM ABOVE AS WE LOOK AT ZACK AND WOODT THROWING THEM. MR. MOSEBY AND MISS TUTWEILLER ARE FIGHTING TO GET AWAY SOAKED. ZACK AND THE GANG ARE LAUGHING TOGETHER POSSIBLY FOR THE LAST TIME.

MR. MOSEBY

You hooligans!

FADE OUT.

END OF SHOW


End file.
